Bridges
by sherripolos
Summary: A series of one-shots, based upon the early days of Stef and Lena, and just after having the twins. These will not be in chronological order, so will jump time frames (I will state in A/N). Some will be romance, others will be family, others will be hurt... just some situations that I imagine in my mind... enjoy.


**A/N First one-shot, and first 'The Fosters' fanfiction.**

 **In this story, it has only been a few months into the twins foster placement with Stef and Lena. Ana has actually died, leading to a deep conversation between Lena and Mariana while Stef is on a late shift.**

 **I unfortunately do not own The Fosters, nor the incredible characters. Please fav &follow, and let me know whether you liked it or not and any one shot ideas! Thank you guys & enjoy this little thing…**

Right Where You Belong

As Lena pressed her lips to Brandon's forehead, she allowed him 'lights on' for a few more minutes after much pleading from the young boy so he could finish his chapter. Who knew where Brandon got his love for books from, ever since the day Lena had met him he had always had his nose stuck in a book, far too advanced for any of the other children his age. She had only wondered due to neither Stef nor Mike being the reading type themselves. "Why read when the movies are ten times better?" Her partner would argue, to which she completely disagreed. But Brandon's love for books was sincere, and made bedtimes a heck of a lot easier for Lena when Stef was on a late.

She had already spent an hour with Jesus, calming him down and rubbing small circles on his back until his eyes fluttered, fighting his tiredness. This had been a trick Lena had learned in the few months the twins had been with them. To begin bedtimes were a real pain with Jesus, but now he was learning to cooperate and taking Lena's help, as well as trusting her.

As she came to the door of her foster-daughter's room, Lena gave a soft knock. She was still gaining the trust of both the children, she allowed them some privacy, some time alone. She knew how over-whelming it was to jump from family to family, issuing trust to people who are strangers, some considerably nicer than others.

"You can come in!" A little voice piped through the door, the tone of her voice was sweet like music, a happy tone, making Lena smile and let out the breath of anticipation she didn't realise she was holding.

As Lena opened the door she saw Mariana sat up in her new bed Stef and her had bought not long after they took in the children. Most of the room was pink; Lena had managed to go completely overboard after finding out about Mariana's love and awe for princesses. And although thinking that it was too 'sugar, spice and all things nice', Stef had reminded her that no foster-daughter of theirs would be 'all things nice'.

"Hey Mariana, its time for lights out now baby." Lena said soft and soothingly. Although she hadn't done this parenting thing for all too long, she had managed to grasp it quickly showing such a maternal side towards all of the children; something she originally never thought she would have. "What are you looking at sweetie?"

Mariana's Bambi eyes were staring at Lena in awe and love. Although it had only been such a short time, Mariana had formed a relationship like no other with the woman; she adored Lena in the same way Lena adored her. She had an attachment, a bond, the connection was not immediate, but took them both by surprise. She then turned down to the illustrated page below her, showing Snow White eating an overly red apple; Mariana's face was a mix between fright for her favourite princess' life and wonder as to what was actually happening in the book.

"Oh no!" Lena gasped, playing along as though she had never seen the story before, lying down on the bed beside the small girl. "Poor Snow White!"

Mariana nodded, before turning over the pages and glancing at the rest of pictures, edging closer towards Lena while doing so. To Mariana, Lena had a scent, a scent of home, of safety. She had learnt to find comfort in the scent and ended up tightly hugging Lena whenever she felt scared just to feel her arms as security and her smell as her home.

Mariana let out a hushed sigh as she closed the book, nuzzling into Lena's side.

"Lena," she murmured. "Can I be like Snow White one day?"

"You can be whatever you want to be baby," Lena replied as she pulled the girl closer. "Just as long as you let us stay in your wonderful castle too!"

Mariana was too deep in thought to cotton on to Lena's playfulness, before continuing solemnly, "Her mommy died, and so did mine."

Her small, innocent, yet truthful statement had taken Lena by surprise. Neither of the twins had really talked about their mother since joining the household, only with their therapist; and quite frankly, Lena did not know what to reply.

"You have been through a lot Mariana, and Stef and I are so proud of you and your brother." Lena began. "We're so sorry that your mommy passed away, but she is in a better place darling. We just want you and your brother to be happy; and we won't stop trying to make you smile that beautiful little smile you have." Lena smiled down at Mariana's cherishing gaze, squeezing her and placing a small kiss on her head.

"But Lena," doubt and question rose in her voice. "Why did mommy die?"

Lena gulped, scanning every ounce of knowledge she had before clearing her throat and beginning, "Mariana, darling, your mommy got poorly, really, really poorly and nobody could help her get any better. Do you know what happens when people get really poorly?" Lena paused as Mariana shook her head. "Well, when people get really poorly, their bodies stop working, their battery runs out, and they have to go to sleep for a very long time." Tears begun to form in Lena's eyes as she continuously rubbed down Mariana's back while continuing the answer. "Your mommy didn't want to die, and she was very sad about it because she wouldn't get to see you or Jesus again. But she did, and your mommy is not sad anymore Mariana, she is happier and living in a much better place. It is okay for you and your brother to miss her, and Stef and I will always be here for you whenever you need us. But your mom is still in here -" Lena pointed to the young girl's heart and head. "And you will always have your memories of her, as well as your beautiful necklace. But remember darling, she really did love you and your brother, just like the love in these books; the kind of love that never dies."

Unbeknown to Lena, her partner had arrived home for the night and had planted herself outside the young girls door, hearing the conversation and allowing the tears to roll down her face. Never in her life would she have believed she would have ever been lucky enough to find someone to love, and to love her back, who would be as wonderful as Lena. She stayed still in her spot, wanting to hear the reply from the daughter the women cherished so dearly.

"So our mommy still loves us?" Mariana asked, pulling one of the only possessions she still had from her original home, a teddy bear named Pablo, close to her face.

"She sure does darling." Lena ensured her, relieved at Mariana's response.

"And you and Stef will look after me and Jesus?" She questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Of course we will; although you've not been with us for very long, Mariana, you and Jesus have brought Stef and I so much happiness and love." No tears had spilled yet from Lena's eyes, she was as adamant not to let them fall, as Jesus was to go to sleep.

"But Lena," Lena hoped this would be the last of the difficult questions for the night, not wanting the tiny girl to go to bed with such heavy thoughts on her mind. Yet, the fact that Mariana felt she was able to trust and talk to her about more than the typical "How was your day?" conversations made Lena feel complete and warm inside. "What happens if you and Stef die and we're still here?"

This had not been what Lena was expecting. She now knew for sure the child had bonded with her in the same way she did to her. But hearing that sentence, knowing the fragility and unpredictability of life, tore a strip of her heart, making her heart ache for the child and only wishing she could have these children as an official part of the family.

"Well then you'll be all grown up." Lena's tears were no longer contained, and as Mariana felt the first one drop onto her head she hugged her foster-mother tighter than ever before. Lena lay there with her and placed another soft kiss on her head while cradling the delicate, drowsy girl to sleep.

From outside the door Stef's heart swelled, her love for Lena only grew more; not even knowing she could love someone to the extent that she loved that woman. This was her home, this was her family.


End file.
